Perfluoroalkyl-substituted benzoxazoles have been disclosed by G. I. Braz et al in the Russian journal Khimiya Geterotsiklicheskikh Soedinenii, I, 147 (1965). [Chemical Abstracts, 63, 5622 (1965).] Two compounds were reported in which two perfluoroalkyls, namely, CF.sub.3 and C.sub.3 F.sub.7, were substituted in the 2-position. Both of these compounds are relatively low boiling fluids (CF.sub.3 = 62.degree. C./19 mm; C.sub.3 F.sub.7 = 85.degree. C./22 mm) and have comparatively high vapor pressures. As a result, the compounds would have limited practical value for high temperature applications requiring low volatility.
Compounds similar to those described in the preceding paragraph in that they disclose benzoxazole systems substituted with C.sub.3 F.sub.7 radicals are described in the patent literature. Thus, 2,2'-bis(heptafluoropropyl)-5,5'-bibenzoxazole is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,003 while 2,2'-bis(heptafluoropropyl)-6,6'-bibenzoxazole is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,908. These compounds are high boiling materials having low vapor pressures that are stated to be useful as anti-plasticizers.
It is an object of this invention to provide fluorine-containing benzoxazoles which have a low volatility.
Another object of the invention is to provide benzoxazoles substituted with perfluoroalkyl and perfluoroalkylether radicals.
A further object of the invention is to provide bis-benzoxazoles in which the 2-position carbon atoms are attached to one another with a perfluoroalkylene or a perfluoroalkyleneether radical.
Still another object of the invention is to provide low volatility benzoxazoles which are useful as anti-rust agents for grease formulations based on fluorine-containing greases.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.